


Carnivore

by FuneralCake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1827, Character Growth, Drabble, F/M, FemTsuna, Hibari Kyouya centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuneralCake/pseuds/FuneralCake
Summary: He watched her grow, followed her steps and eventually fought alongside her as she became the carnivore he knew she could be.





	Carnivore

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write how Kyouya saw the entire thing... And well, my ship started to bleed into it..

He watched her grow, followed her steps and eventually fought alongside her as she became the carnivore he knew she could be.

Ietsuna Sawada started out as a lion cub left too early by both parents who should've still been taking care of their young. Instead they went so far as to blunt her fangs and clip her nails in hopes that she'd never become a carnivore in fear of the danger she finds.

It annoys Kyoya that he only discovers this several years too late.

Still, lost and unsure the little cub that was Ietsuna fought for day to day survival. She endured being at the bottom, too different from the herbivores to really fit in and too weak yet to be a true carnivore.

Kyoya notes that most abandoned young never survived to adulthood. Those who did were the ones who became strong enough to rule.

Then the carnivore in sheep's clothing came. So much like his uncle, the child was danger clothed in the skin of a cub. He watched as he taught the little animal how to regrow her fangs and sharpen her claws. He taught the little lion cub the value of pride and the need to bare your teeth.

Kyoya wonders what would've happened if he realized sooner. If he had taught her.

Next thing he knows, she's roaring fierce, a mane of flames surrounding her as she takes down the coward who dared utilize a weakness he knew he never had before. She was fierce, eyes burning as she fought to protect her friends.

It took him a while to realize that he was included in that number.

Then comes the varia. Another pride has come to try and take his little carnivore's newly formed pride. Again she stood up to the challenge, eyes burning as she roared with all her might

It was a testament to his indignation for his little carnivore, how he accidentally puts all his ire into one strike and tears through armored metal like it was butter.

She thanks him after, and apologizes for the destruction they have made on his precious namimori. He only nods and leaves, unable to look any longer at her bright, relieved smile.

He wonders why he is only glad for her safety. instead of incensed at the mess in his (their) territory.

Then they're all gone, at least for a few weeks. He is left behind and he realizes that he is worried for the little lion, no longer a cub yet still not quite a carnivore.

And if it stings, that he's been left behind he doesn't acknowledge it.

He comes into the future to see them torn and bruised. He was the last to arrive, and he almost tore down the place in outrage. His lion had needed him after all. Except she has grown again, this time away from his eyes and she steals his breath as she takes down opponents that Kyoya admits he couldn't take down himself.

Naturally, it also takes Kyoya awhile to realize that he's started referring to the little lion as his.

When they return to Namimori. to home a part of him settles down. He is back in his territory, back to familiar people and familiar beatings. Except a new herd has arrived under a banner of friendship and as much as he wishes to just run them out of town, Ietsuna has accepted them.

Only then does it hit him, when he realizes that Ietsuna's favor hold's more meaning that his pride. That she has been so close to the new herbivore only sped up the fact.

When the Shimon attack all he can do is rage. He was too weak to protect Ietsuna. He tears down through a hundred of the herbivore girl's clones and breaks through her ice walls with ease because of it. He rages and burns and when he emerges victorious, his pride is soothed.

He notes the relief in the little lion's eyes, and longs to hit her with his tonfa for even worrying. He will protect her with all his might.

Except she is the one protecting them. She is the one who fights fiercer than any other, to lay daemon's spirit to rest. Beaten and bruised and battered, still she fought to protect the pride.

Kyoya wonders if it is still right to call her little animal by now.

When checkerface comes knocking, and she gathers her allies when the truth about the vindice comes to light, Kyoya realizes that she has grown. She fights her sire, fights the vindice and creates a solution to the problem out of thin air. Kyoya burns with pride and a hint of relief that she made it out alive.

It was not lost on him that he was the next probable cloud arcobaleno, and that Ietsuna was sky. He will not allow her to be damned like that.

Peace finally. Order in his Namimori, or as close to it as they can get when assassins come like bees to honey, hoping to take down the Vongola heir. Instead of the annoyance she thinks it must be for Kyoya to keep beating down assassins, it was actually much more thrilling.

If she fusses over him after each fight, who was Kyoya to complain.

So he follows her, a solitary cloud in the wide skies, and keeps watch over her. He has seen her grow into her fangs and her claws, and now he stands with her to see where she could lead her pride.

He never does give up Namimori, even when they move to Sicily. If anything he has just expanded his territory.


End file.
